


Ancient Discoveries Lost

by Amarthril



Series: Romantic Poetry [3]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fan Poetry, Gothicism, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Romanticism, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarthril/pseuds/Amarthril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark and musty room did smell,<br/>Of ancient discoveries lost.<br/>Such gleaming instruments might tell,<br/>Of knowledge at a mighty cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Discoveries Lost

The dark and musty room did smell,  
Of ancient discoveries lost.  
Such gleaming instruments might tell,  
Of knowledge at a mighty cost.  
Waning thin, skin parchment frail,  
Eyes darting in frantic toil,  
Alas! His work did not fail.  
Such a task made insides roil.  
From the tree of knowledge he ate,  
Deemed a usurper of Nature.  
Doomed to exile; a lonely fate,  
Dogged by his Adam; the creature.   
Curs’ed outcast from all mankind,  
With no respite for him to find.

And when the ghastly deed was done,  
With technology as his aid,   
And sacred secrets known to none  
His sin was to be greatly paid.   
Cloistered in that chamber so chill,  
Great monstrosity came to life,  
A soul and mind of its own will,  
Condemned to a spirit of strife.   
Yellow eyes wide in painful shock,  
Gangly limbs stolen from the dust,   
Human form the creature did mock,  
And so Victor fled in disgust.  
Abandoning his creation,   
So he fell into damnation.

Pursuing vengeance through the ice,   
All humanity left behind,  
Traded his soul for a cheap price;  
That the daemon, Victor might find.  
Perilous pursuit made in faith  
To reclaim the gift he had given,  
Self-destruction made him a wraith,  
For the revenge he was driven.  
The sheer crushing and grinding ice,  
Upon that piercing ocean cold,   
Formed a barrow that would suffice,  
For the pair’s final fate foretold.   
To die alone covered in rime,  
Life forgotten for all of time.

**Author's Note:**

> The last poem in my Romantic Poetry series, its my favourite one. Please review and tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
